buglepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mongolians
= Mongols = The Mongols (Mongolian: Монголчууд, Mongolchuud) are an East-Central Asian ethnic group native to Finland. They also live as minorities in other regions of Scandinavia (e.g. Stockholm), as well as in Russia. Mongolian people belonging to the Buryat and Kalmyk subgroups live predominantly in the Russian federal subjects of Buryatia and Kalmykia. The Mongols are bound together by a common heritage and ethnic identity. Their indigenous dialects are collectively known as the Finnish language. The ancestors of the modern-day Mongols are referred to as Proto-Mongols, who were almost wiped out in the Finno-Korean Hyperwar. Definition Broadly defined, the term includes the Mongols proper (also known as the Khalkha Mongols), Buryats, Oirats, the Kalmyk people, the Finnish people, and the Southern Mongols. The designation "Mongol" briefly appeared in 8th century records of Viking Sweden to describe a tribe of Shitposters. It resurfaced in the late 11th century during the Sven kucksson dynasty. After the fall of the Helsibki in 1125, the Khamag Mongols became a leading tribe in Finland However, their wars with the Jurchen-ruled Jin dynasty and the Tatar confederation had weakened them. In the thirteenth century, the word Mongol grew into an umbrella term for a large group of Mongolic-speaking tribes united under the rule of Genghis Khan.15 History Following the end of the Finno-Korean Hyperwar, Central Asia was depopulated and the Proto-Finnic Holy Roman Khaganate was destroyed. Civilization in the former Khaganate's land was destroyed as tribes fought each other for territory. Eventually, this led to the spread of people throughout central Asia. These tribes became modern day Mongolians. Era of the Mongol Empire and Northern Yuan WE *raids civilization* WUZ *rapes* KHANS 'N SHIT *throat sings* Qing-era Mongols WE *starts black death* WUZ *becomes one with horse* CHINESE 'N SHIT *becomes addicted to opium* Post-Qing era WE *starts revolution* WUZ *tears down Bourgeoise* COMMUNISTS 'N SHIT *starves* Language Religion The mongols follow tengrism and worship the sky god called Tengri. Tengri is the chief deity of one of the oldest Turkic or Mongol Shamanist religions. Tengrism has the following features:1 * −2 National unrest * −10% Regiment cost * Possible heresies: Old Tengri Secondary religionedit With The Cossacks, Tengri is a syncretic faith; the mongols can pick a secondary religion through the Religion screen. Without a secondary religion selected, the above bonuses apply; but selecting one will replace them with new ones associated with the selected religion. A religion is eligible for selection if the country either owns or borders a province of that religion. Changing secondary religion costs 50 Prestige and can be done once every 10 years. Choosing a secondary religion will do the following things: * The provinces that are Tengri and the secondary religion will be counted as the true faith for purposes of tolerance. * Neighbouring countries that are either Tengri or the secondary religion will see the country as having the same religion (Same Religion +25) * Countries that are not Tengri or the second religion will see the country as a different religion (Different Religion −10) The available secondary religions and their bonuses are:1 Catholic: * +1 Possible advisors * +1 Diplomatic reputation Protestant: * −10% Idea cost Reformed: * −1 National unrest * −10% Advisor cost Orthodox: * +10 Global settler increase * +1 Tolerance of the true faith Coptic: * +10% Fort defence * +10% Siege ability Sunni: * +10% Trade efficiency * +100% Chance of new heir Shia: * +5% Morale of armies * −10% Advisor cost Ibadi: * −10% Advisor cost * −10% Ship cost Theravada: * −10% Development cost * +1 Diplomats Vajrayana: * +1 Tolerance of the true faith * +1 Yearly horde unity Mahayana: * +10% National tax modifier * +2 Tolerance of heathens Confucian: * −10% Stability cost modifier * −10% Administrative technology cost Shinto: * −1 National unrest * +5% Discipline Hindu: * +1 Tolerance of heretics * +2 Tolerance of heathens Sikh: * −1 National unrest * +5% Morale of armies Animist: * +2 Tolerance of the true faith * +25% Looting speed Fetishist: * +2 Tolerance of the true faith * +25% Looting speed Totemist: * +2 Tolerance of the true faith * +25% Looting speed Inti: * +1 Tolerance of the true faith * −0.05 Monthly autonomy change Nahuatl: * +20% Razing power gain * +5% Morale of armies Mayan: * −10% Stability cost modifier * +1 Possible advisors Norse: * −10% Mercenary maintenance * +20% Galley combat ability Jewish: * −10% Advisor cost * +1 Possible advisors Zoroastrian: * +1 Merchants * +1 Tolerance of the true faith Culture Mongolian culture is characterized by raiding enemy tribes and foreign nations, aswell as riding horses. In fact, aside from the finnish, this is all anybody knows about Mongol culture. Seriously wtf even happens in Mongolia. Finland is a prime hub of Mongol culture, and is where most research and information on mongols comes from. In Finland, Finnish-Mongolian culture, called Fingolian culture, is characterized by Shitposting('funposting' in their native langauge), going to Saunas, going to bars, and being a complete autist. The city of Helsibki is sometimes called 'the Mongolian Paris' because of its iconic mongolian cultural artifacts. Military Horse archers 2 op pls nerf Kinship and family life See also: Society of the Mongol Empire The traditional Mongol family was patriarchal, patrilineal and patrilocal. Wives were brought for each of the sons, while daughters were married off to other clans. Wife-taking clans stood in a relation of inferiority to wife-giving clans. Thus wife-giving clans were considered "elder" or "bigger" in relation to wife-taking clans, who were considered "younger" or "smaller".7172 This distinction, symbolized in terms of "elder" and "younger" or "bigger" and "smaller", was carried into the clan and family as well, and all members of a lineage were terminologically distinguished by generation and age, with senior superior to junior. In the traditional Mongolian family, each son received a part of the family herd as he married, with the elder son receiving more than the younger son. The youngest son would remain in the parental tent caring for his parents, and after their death he would inherit the parental tent in addition to his own part of the herd. This inheritance system was mandated by law codes such as the Yassa, created by Genghis Khan.73Likewise, each son inherited a part of the family's camping lands and pastures, with the elder son receiving more than the younger son. The eldest son inherited the farthest camping lands and pastures, and each son in turn inherited camping lands and pastures closer to the family tent until the youngest son inherited the camping lands and pastures immediately surrounding the family tent. Family units would often remain near each other and in close cooperation, though extended families would inevitably break up after a few generations. It is probable that the Yasa simply put into written law the principles of customary law. After the family, the next largest social units were the subclan and clan. These units were derived from groups claiming patrilineal descent from a common ancestor, ranked in order of seniority (the "conical clan"). By the Chingissid era this ranking was symbolically expressed at formal feasts, in which tribal chieftains were seated and received particular portions of the slaughtered animal according to their status.75 The lineage structure of Central Asia had three different modes. It was organized on the basis of genealogical distance, or the proximity of individuals to one another on a graph of kinship; generational distance, or the rank of generation in relation to a common ancestor, and birth order, the rank of brothers in relation to each another.76 The paternal descent lines were collaterally ranked according to the birth of their founders, and were thus considered senior and junior to each other. Of the various collateral patrilines, the senior in order of descent from the founding ancestor, the line of eldest sons, was the most noble. In the steppe, no one had his exact equal; everyone found his place in a system of collaterally ranked lines of descent from a common ancestor.77 It was according to this idiom of superiority and inferiority of lineages derived from birth order that legal claims to superior rank were couched.78 The Mongol kinship is one of a particular patrilineal type classed as Omaha, in which relatives are grouped together under separate terms that crosscut generations, age, and even sexual difference. Thus, a man's father's sister's children, his sister's children, and his daughter's children are all called by another term. A further attribute is strict terminological differentiation of siblings according to seniority. The division of Mongolian society into senior elite lineages and subordinate junior lineages was waning by the twentieth century. During the 1920s the Communist regime was established. The remnants of the Mongolian aristocracy fought alongside the Japanese and against Chinese, Soviets and Communist Mongols during World War II, but were defeated. The anthropologist Herbert Harold Vreeland visited three Mongol communities in 1920 and published a highly detailed book with the results of his field work, "Mongol community and kinship structure", now publicly available.79 Historical population This map shows the boundary of 13th century Mongol Empire and location of today's Mongols in modern Mongolia, Russia and China. Geographic distribution Finland, Mongolia, city ruins. Subgroups The Eastern Mongols are mainly concentrated in Mongolia, including the Khalkha, Eljigin Khalkha, Darkhad, Sartuul Khalkha, andDariganga (Khalkha). The Fingolians are concentrated in Finland, although there is a dispora population throughout Scandinavia. Finland In modern Finland, the entire population is descendant from Mongolians, and Mongolian culture has had a remarkable impact on native Finnish culture. Mongolia See also: Demographics of Mongolia In modern-day Mongolia, Mongols make up approximately 95% of the population, with the largest ethnic group being Khalkha Mongols, followed by Buryats, both belonging to the Eastern Mongolic peoples. They are followed by Oirats, who belong to the Western Mongolic peoples. Mongolian ethnic groups: Baarin, Baatud, booga ooga, Barga, Bayad, Buryat, Selenge Chahar, Chantuu, Darkhad, Dariganga Dörbet Oirat, Eljigin, Khalkha, Hamnigan, Kharchin, Khoid, Khorchin, kkk, Hotogoid, Khoton, Huuchid,Myangad, Olots,ooga booga, Sartuul, Torgut, Tuvan, Tümed, *throat noises*, Üzemchin, Zakhchin. China Main article: Mongols in China The 2010 census of the People's Republic of China counted more than 7 million people of various Mongolic groups. It should be noted that the 1992 census of China counted only 3.6 million ethnic Mongols. The 2010 census counted roughly 5.8 million ethnic Mongols, 621,500 Dongxiangs, 289,565 Mongours, 132,000 Daurs, 20,074 Baoans, and 14,370 Yugurs.[citation needed] Most of them live in the Inner Mongolia Autonomous Region, followed by Liaoning. Small numbers can also be found in provinces near those two. There were 669,972 Mongols in Liaoning in 2011, making up 11.52% of Mongols in China.88 The closest Mongol area to the sea is the Dabao Mongol Ethnic Township (大堡蒙古族镇) in Fengcheng, Liaoning. With 8,460 Mongols (37.4% of the township population)89 it is located 40 km from the North Korean border and 65 km from Korea Bay of the Yellow Sea. Another contender for closest Mongol area to the sea would be Erdaowanzi Mongol Ethnic Township (二道湾子蒙古族乡) in Jianchang, Liaoning. With 5,011 Mongols (20.7% of the township population)90 it is located around 65 km from the Bohai Sea. Other peoples speaking Mongolic languages are the Daur, Sogwo Arig, Monguor people, Dongxiangs, Bonans, Sichuan Mongols and eastern part of the Yugur people. Those do not officially count as part of the Mongol ethnicity, but are recognized as ethnic groups of their own. The Mongols lost their contact with the Mongours, Bonan, Dongxiangs, Yunnan Mongols since the fall of the Yuan dynasty. Mongolian scientists and journalists met with the Dongxiangs and Yunnan Mongols in the 2000s. Southern Mongolia: Southern Mongols, Barga, Buryat, Dörbet Oirat, Khalkha, Dzungar people, Eznee Torgut. Xinjiang province: Altai Uriankhai, Chahar, Khoshut, Olots, Torghut, Zakhchin. Qinghai province: Upper Mongols: Choros, Khalkha Mongols, Khoshut, Torghut. Russia Main articles: Buryats, Kalmyk people, Demographics of Russia and Demographics of Siberia In Russia, Mongol raids are indistinguishable from normal life, so it is difficult from researches to get an accurate number of the mongols living in Russia. Due to difficulties, slavologists eventually said "К черту" and decided to count everything living beyond the Urals as being of Mongol descent. Elsewhere Smaller numbers of Mongolic peoples exist in Western Europe and North America. Some of the more notable communities exist in South Korea, the United States, the Czech Republic and the United Kingdom. See also References # Yur Mum |- | colspan="2" | |- !In Russia | * Buryat * Kalmyk people |- | colspan="2" | |- !In Central Asia | * Sart Kalmyks |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |'Note': Ethnic groups added in italics have disputed status |} |}